Possession
by Ketsueki Touji
Summary: Harry and Draco struggle to maintain their relationship with Lucius, the war, and the Dark Lord hanging over their heads. At times, it seems as though it may not even be worth it... DMHP, NC-17


Possession: 1

This rewrite follows the same format as the orignal. I, KT, write Draco's point of view, and my co-author Syd writes Harry's. A line signifies a change in POV.

This story contains SLASH, which is ghey mansex. Please, no flames. It's just not constructive, and it makes you seem like a fool. Believe me, I have quite a time laughing at those. And should you flame, you can expect a vicious response from myself. If you would like to review, which is much appreciated, please keep it constructive. Suggestions are always a treat.

* * *

Draco scowled as he paced the deserted hallway. His hands trembled as he drew his thin robes closer around his lithe body. He couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu at this. "Bloody…sodding…Gryffindor," he muttered under his breath while he scanned the empty corridor with his steel grey eyes. Nothing. Not even a stray ghost. He huffed angrily and turned back towards the doorway he had slipped out of, his hands clenched into fists at his side. As he reached a hand out to open the wooden door, he felt a gentle touch at his shoulder. He whipped around, hand gripping his wand tightly, pointing into empty space. He let out a nearly inaudible sigh.

"You're late," he murmured, trying to mask his relief with his usual mask of indifference.

"I know, I'm sorry! I was held up at the Tower…Dean and Seamus had an Exploding Snap tournament, and then Neville wouldn't stop as-" came the disembodied voice until Draco quickly pressed a finger to Harry's lips…or at least, where he thought they were.

"Ow! That was my EYE!" Harry exclaimed, an irritated tone coloring his voice.

"Well, where the bloody hell are your glasses?!" Draco hissed. "And be quiet! I don't particularly wish to be caught out after hours associating with a Gryffindor…again."

"Oh, so now I'm only an 'associate'. Fine then, I'll just let you be on your merry way, Slytherin…" Harry turned to leave, half-mockingly. Draco sighed with impatience and grasped for the retreating boy's arm. Luckily, he caught it and pulled Harry towards him.

"You know what I mean. Now hurry up and get inside."

"Pushy Slytherin."

"Irritating Gryffindor."

Draco felt Harry pull him towards the Slytherin Common Room entrance, and he followed willingly. When they reached the doorway, Draco recited the password quietly, pretending that he was trying to prevent Harry from hearing. He got a playful shove for his troubles.

When the door creaked open, slowly allowing access to the cool, dark room, Draco stepped in, Harry creeping along beside him. Draco quickly scanned the room, eyes darting across the multiple black leather couches and tall hanging green curtains. When nothing leaped out at him, demanding answers for why he was out, he led the way to the dorms, although Harry had long ago memorized the layout.

They had been secretly meeting in various places throughout the castle the past few months. They would often meet in the Room of Requirement, the Prefect's bathroom (a favorite of Draco's) and empty classrooms they discovered on their nightly prowls. This was the…third or so time they'd gotten together in Draco's dormitory. Harry had been reluctant at first; he stated something about a horde of sleeping Slytherins surrounding them, ready to decimate him. However, Draco had convinced him. He smirked at the memory.

They climbed the short set of stairs that led to the sixth year boys' dormitory, and paused in front of the door. Harry held his breath, as usual, as Draco eased the door open. No one would dare question him in this room, but it couldn't hurt to be careful.

Draco crept to his canopied bed, slid the hangings open, and crawled onto the mattress. Gracefully, of course. Always gracefully. Harry followed, but stumbled and fell into the hangings, causing the metal rings to jingle loudly in the relatively silent room. Draco huffed and pulled the curtains shut quickly, secluding the pair. He listened for irregular breathing or rustling, but none came.

"Okay, we're clear. Barely…" he whispered as he cast a slightly ill-timed silencing charm around them. He watched as Harry's head emerged from thin air, a wide, yet sheepish grin on his face.

"Good! Shall we get started then?" Harry asked quietly. Draco sighed for what seemed to be the fourteenth time that night. "What?" Draco said nothing. "What?!" Harry's expression grew more confused.

"Two things Potter. One…would you take that BLOODY thing off already?! As much as I fantasize about ripping off your head…" Draco hissed. Harry stared blankly at him for a quick second.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Harry scrambled to peel away the cloak from his body. Draco watched with mild surprise as Harry's bare chest was revealed, followed by his waist and legs, clad in red and white striped pajama pants.

"Hm. I half expected you to be completely naked under that…" he muttered. Harry scoffed as he laid the cloak at the foot of the small bed.

"Hey, I'm not a whore, y'know. I don't go strutting about the castle stark naked!"

Draco smirked and shrugged off his outer robes. "Last time I checked, you were known as the infamous 'Gryffinwhore'." Harry's cheeks flushed as he watched Draco continue to strip and at the recalled memory.

"You know, we need to think up a name for you. 'Slytherin Sex God' doesn't quite fit." Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly at the statement.

"Oh? And why not? I AM a Slytherin Sex God," he said while he stripped off his pajamas. He was slightly disheartened at the fact that Harry didn't think him a deity of sex. Hell, he thought he was pretty bloody good. He was, after all, a Malfoy, and Malfoys always succeeded. At everything.

"Well, how about…the 'Slytherslut'?" Draco heard. He shot Harry a severely annoyed look.

"Are you mental? 'Slytherslut'?"

"Well, _you_ make one up then! And just how many guys _have_ you been with anyway?" Harry leered at him. Draco was tempted to laugh, almost insanely so, but held it in, smirking instead.

"How many do you think?" He crawled over towards Harry, a predatory smile on his face. He watched Harry contemplate the question. Draco suddenly felt a bitter taste rise in his throat. 'I am not a slut, thank you very much.' He knew he seemed (was) arrogant, and that could be interpreted as something different. But promiscuous? Draco nearly snorted.

"I dunno…at least a few! We used to talk about how you screwed a fair number of the girls and older blokes…don't tell me you buggered Crabbe or Goyle! Or both!" Draco's stomach lurched, even more so than the thought of sleeping with Granger.

"Don't insult me," he growled. Not even the world's loosest whore would accept all the world's Galleons to spend the night with either of them.

"What, about the Crabbe and Goyle thing? Or the slut thing? 'Cause I've heard a lot about your supposed 'skills', and not even-"

Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips with his own, cutting off Harry's small rant. He felt Harry slowly relax into the kiss, gradually leaning back and pulling Draco with him. Draco followed voluntarily, never breaking contact. He didn't care to hear any more of Harry's thoughts on his promiscuity.

He wasn't quite sure why it bothered him so much. He knew about his supposed 'reputation', but he didn't like Harry talking about it. 'Slut', 'whore'…these words were tossed around lightly between them, playful banter, he supposed. He didn't really think Harry was an actual whore of Gryffindor. Did Harry think he was just another fuck for the…what was it…'Slytherslut'? He cringed at the less-than-ingenious name.

He felt Harry push him up, off his chest. Draco watched as he gasped for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"H-hey…what…what was that other thing?" Harry panted. Draco stared at him, confused. "You know…you said, 'Two things, Potter.' What…what was the other one?"

Draco leaned in for another kiss. "Bloody Gryffindor…" he muttered against Harry's lips. "I do believe you were the one who said our meetings weren't merely 'trysts'. Do not treat them as such with me…"

Harry stared up in shock at the blonde, a smile slowly spreading over his features. "Aw, Draco…"

"Shut up," Draco commanded, tugging at the waistline of Harry's pajamas. Harry lifted his hips, allowing Draco to slide the pants off swiftly. A quiet hiss escaped Harry's lips as the cold night air made contact with his steadily hardening erection. Draco smirked at the noise and pressed himself against Harry's flushed body, reveling in the feeling. He allowed Harry to fumble with his pants, hands trembling slightly as he eased them down over his narrow hips. Draco kicked them off the rest of the way, eyes never leaving Harry's face.

As many times as they had done this, each time felt different. It was ridiculous to say, let alone think, but it was true. When they explored each other's bodies, new shivers coursed down their spines. Even now, Harry's hands still shook as he reached up to run his fingers over Draco's pale chest. Draco's stomach still fluttered every time his and Harry's lips brushed. Draco sighed, whether it be from being content or frustrated with his thoughts, he didn't know.

He felt Harry's erection brush against his own and involuntarily shuddered, the contact sending tendrils of pleasure through him. "Harry…" he murmured. Harry's hands snaked up his back, pulling him closer. Draco pressed his lips to the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder, nuzzling the tender flesh.

"Mmm…Draco…" Harry moaned, tilting his head back to allow Draco better access. Draco moved slowly down Harry's torso, stopping to play with Harry's taut nipples, gently rolling each one in between his teeth. He heard Harry's groans grow louder and his breath hitch as Draco licked a path down to his heated erection. He ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft, causing Harry to shudder. Draco smiled as he took Harry's cock into his mouth, taking it directly to the hilt. He had definitely gotten better, thanks to Harry's constant eagerness to help.

Harry's moans as he sucked him into his throat and his gasps as he swirled his tongue around the head encouraged him to keep going despite the slight burning in his jaw. As he bobbed up and down along Harry's erection, he thought, 'Perhaps I could make Harry cum from just this tonight…'

He felt hands grasp at his hair, pulling him up. Draco looked down at Harry, who was gasping and panting, eyes closed, head thrown back.

"Not…not t-that way…" Harry panted, opening his eyes to look up at him pleadingly. Draco smiled and kissed him, taking Harry's legs and hefting them over his shoulders. Harry shifted and maneuvered a pillow under his hips.

"Do you…ah…have anything?" Harry whispered. Draco nodded, understanding his meaning, and reached over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small glass vial of oil. He was taken by surprise when Harry snatched the bottle swiftly out of his hands and smiled up at him shyly.

Draco smirked back and let Harry's legs back down. He watched as Harry popped the top off of the bottle and poured a considerable amount over his hands. Harry sat up and leaned forward to spread the oil over Draco's awaiting cock. Draco hissed at the contact as the cold oil touched his heated flesh.

"B-Bloody hell, that's cold!" he muttered, slightly irritated. Harry laughed quietly, slowly working the viscous liquid all along the shaft. When done, he laid back down on his back. Draco gripped Harry's shoulder and guided him to flip over onto his front. "I like it better this way…" he remarked, tracing the contours of Harry's back with his hands, his fingertips ghosting across his skin. Harry shivered at the touch.

"What…don't you like to see my lovely face?" he whined, a hint of sadness in his voice. Draco laughed.

"Yes, I like to imagine I'm fucking some _other_ annoyingly attractive boyfriend of mine." Harry turned to look over his shoulder at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"That's the first time you've ever referred to me as…as your boyfriend," he whispered.

Was it really? Huh…he thought they had already established that they were in a relationship, however strange and twisted it may be, and that yes, Harry was indeed his boyfriend, in a nonconventional, undefined way.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. "Is this some sort of relationship defining moment?" he muttered against his lips. He felt Harry smile.

"Maybe something like that…" Harry breathed. And just before it got a little too sentimental for Draco's tastes, Harry hissed, "Now are you going to fuck me into the mattress or what?" Draco smirked; pleased to be back to their comfortable sexual banter he enjoyed so much, without any of the tension from before. He slapped Harry's arse lightly.

"On your hands and knees, Gryffinwhore," he commanded. Harry flipped and snapped to his position, scowling playfully.

"No need to be so push-" He was cut off as a finger abruptly breeched his arse. Draco smirked again when he heard the expected sharp intake of breath.

"What's that about pushing?" he joked. Harry pushed himself back onto Draco's finger, gritting his teeth slightly.

"More…" Draco heard in a raspy voice. Draco more than happily obliged, quickly adding another slender finger. Harry shuddered beneath him, grasping the emerald sheets.

"More…cock…" Harry gasped, his own cock already throbbing and leaking. "Fuck…into m-mattress, remember…?" Draco continued to thrust his fingers into the slightly smaller boy beneath him.

"Now now, I wouldn't want to damage this pretty arse of yours…" Draco murmured, half teasing. Hard fucks were exciting, but he still cringed when he found droplets of blood on the stone tiles or in his sheets. Then again…Harry's cries of pain also had a certain appeal to him…

"Fuck. Me. Now!" Harry demanded, breaking any and all of Draco's chains of inhibitions. He swiftly removed his fingers and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. His hips thrusted forward, driving his oil-slicked cock past the ring of muscle and fully into Harry in one smooth movement. They hissed in unison, completely oblivious and unconcerned with the room full of sleeping Slytherins around them.

"Oh hell…tight…every…ah, time…" Draco muttered, completely lost in the feeling of Harry's arse surrounding his pulsing erection. Harry scrabbled at the sheets beneath him, small pained cries escaping his throat. Draco's cock throbbed with each noise. He grasped Harry's hips and thrust in and out slowly, setting a maddeningly slow pace.

"Draco…o-oh God…ah! I…h-harder…!" Harry whimpered.

"What, do you want me to fuck you like…ah…like a mindless animal?"

"Y-yesss…" Harry ground out, crying out as Draco sped up, driving into him.

"And here…I though…ungh…that you were the sweet…Ah! Sensitive type," he panted, his cock sliding in and out.

"Doesn't mean…ah, I can't enjoy…f-fuck…a good, hot shag." He cried out sharply as Draco struck his pleasure spot. He threw his head back and bit his lip, attempting to hold back his screams.

"Don't…don't hold it in. I like to…ah, ah…hear you scream…!" Draco gasped, continuing to pound Harry's arse, quickening his pace.

Harry let out a small wail as Draco reached around and grasped Harry's pulsing erection, pumping it firmly.

"Ah! Ah, yes! Harder…oh God…Fuck!" Harry yelled, completely disregarding all thoughts of discretion. Draco began to harshly penetrate Harry with abandon, his thrusts becoming deep and uncoordinated.

"Ah…Harry…Harry…" he chanted with each penetration, their sweat-slicked bodies sliding against each other's. His grip on Harry's cock tightened impulsively; Harry trembled and keened, his hands gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. Draco released Harry's narrow, undulating hips and leaned forward over his back to intertwine his fingers with Harry's. Harry's back arched as Draco brushed his prostate again, letting out a harsh cry.

"F-fuck, Draco…" Harry gasped. The sounds of flesh against flesh, heavy, labored breathing, and a mix of high, keening whimpers and low, guttural moans seemed to echo around the pair. Draco's mind was too fogged over in pleasure to even think about checking to make sure the silencing spell was still in place. Nothing could incapacitate his mind like the feeling of Harry against him, of Harry surrounding him, of Harry…

"Ah, D-Draco…I can't…I'm-" Harry's arse clenched around his cock and sent shocks of pleasure through him. He drove into Harry once…twice more before Harry let out an unrestrained howl.

Draco pumped Harry's erection throughout his climax, milking him of every last drop. Harry shuddered and let out quiet gasps as his orgasm ebbed away, Draco continuing to stroke his over-sensitized cock.

Draco's orgasm came quickly after, the heated pressure and friction tipping him over the edge. His release came powerfully, his hand clenching around Harry's desperately and a deep groan sliding out of his throat. He collapsed on top of the Gryffindor, panting heavily.

"Wow…I think you…get better…every time…" Harry struggled to gasp into the pillow his face was smashed into.

"Hm…I doubt I could get any better. I was perfect from the start," he replied, his voice soft. Harry scoffed and shoved Draco off his back and turned over, facing him.

"On second thought, perhaps you could use some improvement…" he muttered. Draco smirked and kissed him, running his fingers across the pale chest below him. Harry gratefully accepted the kiss. He reached up and wound his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer. Draco lay on his side, next to Harry. "D'you think I could…ah, stay here…tonight? Maybe…?" Harry yawned, snuggling up against the sated Slytherin.

Draco sighed deeply and turned onto his back, gazing up at the canopy of his four-poster. "I don't know if…" Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Plea-" A deep yawn punctuated his plea. Draco felt a frown twist his features. 'He _could_ stay here tonight…It's a weekend, though the Slytherins have early Quidditch practice tomorrow. I can be late…' he thought. 'But…' He looked over at Harry, who was fast asleep, a small smile on his lips. Draco sighed and pulled up the sheets to cover them. He never could resist Harry's smile…He turned again and smiled softly, watching Harry breathe on his shoulder, his arm laying across his chest. 'Ah, fuck it.' He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into sleep.

* * *

Harry walked through the deserted corridors under his infamous cloak. Underneath, he only had his pajamas on. He was supposed to be meeting Draco somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. Panicking, Harry feared Draco would think that he had ditched him.

Just as Harry was about to run in pure terror, he remembered: the Prefect's bathroom was to be their meeting place this evening. Letting out a sigh of relief, Harry raced down the five floors to the Entrance Hall. Taking a turn, Harry descended a flight of stairs that would lead to his destination.

Hanging upon the stone wall was a large picture of a bowl of fruit. Harry reached out and tickled the pear before stepping back as the portrait swung open. Hurrying inside, Harry closed the portrait behind him before removing the invisibility cloak. Looking around, he saw Draco nowhere.

'Oh Merlin, please tell me he didn't leave,' Harry pleaded in his mind.

"You know, I hate it when you're late," a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around and felt his jaw drop. Draco was wrapped in a black silk bathrobe that exposed his pale chest. His hair wasn't slicked back, but was spiked and disheveled. Yet, when Harry took in Draco's eyes, he was taken aback; they flashed pitch black before returning to their usual steel grey.

Draco stepped forward and cupped Harry's cheeks with both hands. He rested his forehead against the Golden Boy and kissed him delicately.

"You were late. You need to be punished," Harry heard the blond boy say.

"I know. I'm a bad dog," Harry replied.

"Yes, and now I'm going to make you beg like one."

Draco pushed Harry against the wall and muttered a quick binding spell. Harry's wrists and ankles were bound to the cold stone behind him. Draco stepped forward and ran his hands across Harry's clothed chest, sending a shiver down his spine. Pressing his body against the black-haired boy's, Draco placed a butterfly kiss against Harry's lips.

"You've been really bad, Harry. I just can't abide by that."

"I know. I want to be punished…"

Draco smirked and pressed his lips to Harry's. The cool skin that Draco usually possessed was burning against Harry's and he tried to deepen the kiss. Draco pulled away and slapped Harry's cheek harshly. He stared at the Slytherin in shock and felt his cheek burning slightly.

"I didn't say you could kiss back, Harry. You need to learn to obey me," Draco said with dead serious eyes.

Harry scowled, but resigned himself to Draco's terms. He was bound and horny. Either he submitted to Draco's demands, or he was destined to be bloody by the end of the night. When he felt Draco against him again, Harry made every attempt to control his urge to arch closer.

"You'll do as I say, Harry, or suffer the consequences," Draco muttered.

Draco's lips met Harry's neck and his tongue tasted the smooth flesh. Harry sighed then gasped in surprise as teeth scraped and bit his neck. Growing harder by the minute, Harry's sounds of pleasure grew louder and more frequent. Going higher, Draco attacked Harry's earlobe and then his lips.

"What do you want me to do now, Harry?" Draco asked as he set his fingers at the buttons of Harry's shirt.

"Strip me naked…and…tease my…my nipples," Harry whispered.

Draco smirked and slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. With many movements later that took what seemed like an hour, Harry's shirt had been vanished away. Continuing with the slow torture, Draco felt and kissed all of Harry's arms and torso before playing with Harry's nipples. Harry let out a guttural groan as he watched Draco work.

The blond licked around the area first, then bit the flesh and suckled. Harry didn't believe his hard on could be worse, but he was corrected when Draco blew around the area he abandoned, and then returned to his previous torture. As Draco moved on to the next nipple, harry felt he would never breathe again. The torture and slight pain was becoming too much.

"Harry, do you want to fuck me?" Draco whispered into his ear as he pressed their bodies together.

"God, yes!" Harry growled low in his throat.

If Draco said yes, it would mark the first time that Draco would submit. Harry wanted so badly to feel Draco's tight muscles around his cock. Just the thought made Harry want it all the more. As Draco stared up at him, Harry arched his back to push his hips forward.

"You're enjoying this far too much for it to be punishment," Draco said as he pulled away.

"Draco, I'm so needy right now…. I want you so bad," Harry pleaded.

"You haven't earned it, Harry. You need to suffer quite a bit more."

Draco backed away from Harry and took full inspection of his erection. With a smirk, Draco crouched down to the floor before lying down completely. Harry watched as Draco stripped down to nothing. With all the strength he could muster, Harry kept his sounds of pleasure back at his lover's full display.

With deft and nimble hands, Draco played with his body. His sounds of pleasure reached Harry's ears and he swore he was going to die. When Draco began to stroke his cock and tease his entrance, Harry's mind shut down. Draco kept up his slow visual torture until he had almost come.

"H-Harry? What do you want me to do?" Draco panted as he pressed himself to Harry's body again.

"Gods, Draco. Just fucking touch me. I want to feel you."

Draco stripped Harry with a quick flick of his wand and undid Harry's bindings. The emerald-eyed boy wrapped his sore arms around Draco and kissed him passionately. Draco ran his tongue along the seam of Harry's lips and battled with Harry's own tongue. Pulling away for air, Harry lay Draco down before climbing on top of him.

"Draco, I love you so much," Harry murmured as he parted Draco's legs.

Situating the tip of his erection at Draco's entrance, he pushed in slowly until he was in to the hilt. Their joined groans of pleasure sent shivers down both their bodies. Harry began a slow pace and they were underway.

Draco arched his back and groaned for a minute when Harry finally hit his prostate. Harry angled differently and a few moments later, Draco's muscles tightened around Harry's cock. Harry looked down at his lover and started at the reappearance of Draco's black eyes as he came, pouring into Draco.

"I love you, Harry."

-

Harry woke up abruptly to find Draco holding him tightly. He recalled his dream and noticed he was hard. Willing his erection to disappear, Harry reached up to kiss Draco's lips. Draco stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning, love," Harry whispered.

"Mmm. Morning," Draco yawned. "Did you happen to have a good dream?" he asked as he discovered Harry's hard on.

"Forget the dream," Harry said as he pulled Draco on top of him.

Little did the pair know the silencing charm had finally worn off. The door to the dorm closed quietly, as to raise no suspicions. The figure leaned against the wall, their hand over their mouth, shock evident on their face. They turned and fled the hallway, not sure what to think.

* * *

Draco threw Harry his striped pajama pants, searching among his clothes for his own trousers. "You do realize that practice is nearly over, right?" he heard Harry question as he slipped on his pants.

"Yes, I do. I don't see why you would concern yourself with that information, though," he responded curtly. He heard Harry sigh and he looked up and smiled at the look on the boy's face.

"I _meant_…your Slytherin comrades will be coming back soon. Shouldn't you be rushing to shove me out by now?"

"No need to hurry," was all he said as he walked around to the end of his bed to open his trunk and pull out a green jumper, slowly smoothing out the miniscule wrinkles. A silence descended upon the dorm.

"But…we could get caught," Harry said slowly.

"Perhaps."

"And you don't care?"

"Hm."

"You do, don't you…"

"…Not particularly."

"…Really?"

"Really."

"Seriously? You wouldn't care if…if I told Ron and Hermione?!"

"If you want to, I suppose."

"Really?"

"…Yes."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Bloody hell, yes!" Without warning, he was knocked back onto the bed, Harry's arms wrapped around his neck and his face pressed into Draco's chest. "Wha-"

"I love you, Draco," he whispered into the soft wool. Draco lay on his back and curled his arms around Harry, slowly running his hands up and down the curved spine.

"Why, because I said you could tell Weasel and Granger about us? Strange reason to love someone…"

"Amazing moment ruiner you are…" Harry huffed. "No, not just for that. But…I mean, it shows that…that you are actually taking…er…this seriously. It shows…" He paused, biting his lip. Draco stared at him, waiting for him to continue, awaiting that oh-so-cheesy line that Harry would deliver, the one he would scowl at, but secretly love.

"It shows…what?" Harry looked away for a moment, his eyes downcast. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he spoke.

"It shows…I'm not just another series of fucks for you." Draco's curious expression changed immediately to one of deadpan.

"Marvelous wording there, love," he muttered dryly. He sighed and shifted on the bed, sitting cross-legged and pulling Harry into his lap. He was slightly taller, so it worked…somewhat. "You're right. You're not just another fuck…or 300 fucks." Harry snorted at that. "_Anyway_…I do care for you, Harry. I thought we already established that. I want you to be happy…even if that means telling…Weasley and Granger." He grimaced behind Harry's back. Just saying their names put a sour taste in his mouth. Harry turned around to look up at him, a soft smile on his lips.

"I care about you too…and I know that not telling people would be safer for you…your father is not a kind man. I can't imagine what he'd do if he found out. But, I do want to tell them eventually. They're my best friends, and I can trust them with something as important as this. I wish you would trust them too…" He leaned forward and captured Draco's lips with his own. After a short moment, Draco pulled away and sighed.

"Perhaps in time. But you understand my trepidation…I leave it up to you."

Harry's face revealed his conflicting emotions, flashing from happiness to worry and then onto sadness. "I'll wait. Perhaps we'll tell them together one day?" Harry said with a hopeful tone.

"I don't know about that, Potter…" Draco poked him in the side, bringing forth a shove and a chuckle.

"It means a lot that you _were_ willing to let me tell them. Even if it only lasted 30 seconds."

"A fleeting emotion." Harry laughed and kissed him again. "As willing as I am to stay here all day with you, as you said, my 'Slytherin comrades' shall be back soon," Draco murmured. Harry just laughed softly and nodded.

"I understand. I'll get going." Harry placed a quick kiss on his cheek and bounded off the bed, grabbing his invisibility cloak along the way. Draco felt himself smile as he clambered off the bed as well. As he walked to the door, he saw Harry disappear.

"Wait…you don't have your glasses. How are you going to make it upstairs?"

"I'm not _completely_ blind, y'know…I made it down last night, didn't I? I think I am fully capable of ge-" Harry was cut off as the dormitory door was thrown open. Draco's eyes widened, expecting it to collide with the invisible, yet still very solid Harry, who had been standing quite close to it. When no such event occurred, Draco let out a breath, and then put on what Harry deemed his 'Bitch Face'. Witty.

"Draco, where were you? Practice is already over! Marcus is going to ki-" Blaise Zabini trailed off as he received the coldness of Draco's stare. He laughed nervously. "Right…well, er…yeah." He and the small group of 6th year Slytherins behind him shuffled into the room, peeling off their sweat-soaked practice robes as they went. Draco glared at the lot of them, staving off any questions. It was beneficial at times to be the son of a prominent family… which also happened to be not-so-secretly involved in Dark magic. It made no difference to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the heavy wooden door open slightly and then close again; Harry had left. He smiled slightly, but immediately erased it as he turned around towards the others, running his fingers through his sleep-disheveled hair. Blaise slung an arm around his shoulders and laughed quietly. "You look like you need to get laid." Draco scoffed and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, Zabini. I don't need to get laid. Believe me." He shrugged off Blaise's arm and continued to mess with his exceedingly frustrating hair. Blaise followed him into the bathroom, laughing again.

"I think you do, mate. Look at those bags under your eyes. Didn't sleep much last night? Polishing the ol' broomstick, eh?" Blaise cracked up at his less-than-spectacular joke and repeatedly nudged Draco in the side.

"You're a prat. And get out of the way, I can't see the mirror!" Draco glared back at his reflection. As he struggled with the mop of blond on his head, he noticed that he indeed had dark rings under his grey eyes, and scowled even more. He turned away from the mirror, giving up, running his fingers through his locks angrily. Perhaps Harry's physical qualities were also rubbing off on him…

"Oh, stop bothering with your hair. You're a looker without having to even try." Draco scoffed at the suggestive wink Blaise gave him. "Ah, no worries there mate. I happen to know of a very…ah, willing Ravenclaw lady who's just dying to get to know you personally…" Draco shoved him away, annoyed at the continuous laughter pouring out of the possibly mis-sorted Slytherin.

"Bloody hell, Blaise! The last thing I need right now is a woman…" Blaise stopped laughing, the amusement leaving his face.

"All right, all right. No need to get your wand in a knot. What _do_ you want then?"

Draco turned and gave his closest friend a smirk.

"Breakfast."

* * *

Harry maneuvered his way up to the seventh floor as quickly as he could without his glasses after leaving the Slytherin Common Room. There were very few people walking through the halls, and with the aide of secret passageways, Harry was able to reach the Gryffindor Common Room a few minutes later. The Fat Lady was fluffing her hair when he stopped in front of the portrait hole. He rolled his eyes before saying the password.

"Who said that? I don't see anyone," the Fat Lady remarked.

"Just open up," Harry demanded.

"Well I never!"

The portrait swung forward, the Fat Lady grumbling angrily, and Harry stumbled to get inside. Thankfully the Common Room was empty so Harry could make his way to his dorm room without having to dodge other students. Once up the stairs and safely back in the boy's dormitory, Harry slipped the invisibility cloak off and stowed it away in his trunk. Pulling his bed curtains aside and removing his glasses, Harry climbed back into bed in the guise of having slept there the whole night.

While his dorm mates slept, Harry reflected on the dream he had. Why had Draco's eyes changed colors? Harry doubted that the dream was merely distorted. There had to be some reason for the changes in his boyfriend. Whatever the dream did mean though was lost to Harry, and so he decided to push the troubling thoughts into the back of his mind.

Sounds began to come from behind his bed curtains, and Harry listened as his fellow dorm mates began to wake up. He made no motion to get up, though, as he was typically the last one to wake besides Ron. When he heard the dormitory door open and close, Harry decided that it was finally time to make an appearance. Pulling his curtains open and faking a yawn, Harry stretched and rubbed the non-existent sleep from his eyes.

The dorm was deserted except for Ron who was just opening his curtains now. Harry put on his glasses and stifled a laugh at Ron's bed head. The red-haired teen stretched and yawned before saying good morning. Harry responded in kind before getting up and changing.

"What a night. The dreams I kept having were bloody ridiculous. In one, I was a leprechaun running from a fox, and in another one I was a wolf running through the woods from a pack of hunters."

"Sounds like you're worried about Snape hexing you for not starting your essay earlier," Harry snickered.

"Piss off, Harry. You haven't started that essay either."

Harry laughed before telling Ron to hurry up. Ron grumbled about being bossed around, but changed none-the-less. Several minutes later, the two friends were heading down the stairs to the Common Room. Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire reading an Ancient Runes book. When she looked up and saw the two teens, she closed her book and walked over to them.

"It's about time that you two got up," she scolded.

"Hermione, only you would wake up at dawn and call the rest of us lazy," Ron responded.

"Oh shut up, Ron."

Harry shook his head before telling the two to can it. Hermione gave him a look, but Harry only walked to the portrait hole. The others followed him a moment later, heading for the Great Hall. They entered a few moments later and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

The trio sat between Neville and Seamus before filling their plates. Harry scanned the crowded hall before his eyes fell on the Slytherin table. He saw shocking blonde hair and tried to catch his boyfriend's eye. The Slytherin looked up, saw Harry watching him, and smirked before returning to his conversation with Zabini.

"Harry, what are you staring at Malfoy for?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't staring, Hermione. I was scanning the hall. He's the one that looked at me," Harry responded.

"Hm." Hermione gave him a look that clearly stated she didn't believe him, but Harry wasn't about to say another word. Not only would it appear suspicious, but there really was no reason for him to say more. In due time, he would tell them about his relationship with the blonde Slytherin. Now was not that time though, and Harry secretly loved the fact that he had a secret all of his own.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please let us know what you think! This is a journey for us, and we'd like some company along the way.

-KT, Syd


End file.
